Under the Hylian Sky
by Link Luver
Summary: Katie gets sucked into the Zelda World! Was it a mistake or was it meant to happen? Read to find out! R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Under The Hylian Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own myself!! Otay? Enjoy the fic!  
  
Please R/R!! It's my first fic! I would really appreciate it. Please? I luv you…  
And at the end of this chapter I will have a poll. The question is… Who does Link go better with, as a couple? Please vote! Thankie!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I flopped onto my bed, exhausted from Swim practice. I got up and turned on the Nintendo64. I watched as the Hero of Time galloped across the screen on his majestic steed, Epona. The logo appeared. I clicked the start button. To my surprise the music screeched and stopped.   
  
I raised an eyebrow. " Okay, this game never froze before. " I flicked the Power switch on an off, succeeding in making the screen turn a misty gray. The colors swirled around in a clockwise position.   
  
" Stupid piece of shit. " I muttered. As I was walking to the door to go to the kitchen for a snack, I heard a rasp breathing coming from the television. I slowly turned around. I walked over to the TV. I kneeled down and got a close look of the screen. Then I saw a white-clawed hand emerge from the television.   
  
I backed up to my bed. The hand fidgeted then shot out, aimed to my throat. It grabbed my neck, and gripped tightly. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I tried to pull the hand off… no use.  
  
Faster then I could scream mommy, the hand pulled me into the television set. I was engulfed in the white mist, and then saw nothing but darkness. I felt the hand loosen its grip, then move away.   
  
The temperature around me dropped dramatically, so cold I could feel my lips turning purple. I half closed my eyes, my energy being drained away. Up ahead from my drop I saw a white light. It grew bigger the closer I got.   
  
" Is that home? " I asked myself before falling into unconsciousness.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Good start? Bad start? Review! Please if you read this story review it! Don't worry; Link comes in, in the next chapter. Ja ne!  
P.S. Remember the poll! Which Zelda character does Link go good with?  



	2. The Meeting

Under the Hylian Sky: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Just remember! I don't own Zelda! Man, these things are very annoying…  
  
Sorry, I'm so lazy. All I do is play Nintendo and eat French toast all day. Anyways…you wanna know the results? Read the chapter first!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
Oh ya, thankie for the reviews! I feel special! Well, not really. Just enjoy the fic…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark, probably midnight. I stared at the sky for a few minutes to regain my vision. I looked all around me, just to see a vast never-ending field.  
  
" I've never seen this place before. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. " (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist!)  
  
I slowly got up and walked a few steps before hearing a ripping noise from the ground. I froze in fear as I turned around.  
  
Two skeletons were sort of walking and crawling towards me. I screamed and ran for my life to who knows where. I stopped running and leaned against a tree for support.   
  
" Hold on. If I'm correct those things are Stalkids… from Ocarina of Time! I remember I got sucked into the TV… then I grew unconscious. I'm in the Zelda world! "  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the tree above me. I stepped away from the tree, to see a Gold Skulltula drop from the top. I screamed but then stopped when I noticed it couldn't do anything to me.  
  
The scream was probably heard for miles. I heard someone run up to me. I turned around to see young Link.  
  
" Umm… I think that was you screaming? What's wrong? " He asked.  
  
I pointed to the Gold Skulltula on the ground.  
  
" That's all? " Link walked up to it and slashed it with his sword. It was destroyed and a token appeared. Link grabbed it. Some music started playng and a mysterious voice started speaking.  
  
" You defeated a Gold Skulltula! You earned a token, proving you killed it! "  
  
I raised an eyebrow. " Does that always happen? " I asked Link.  
  
He nodded. " I always wanted to know who was talking. "   
  
" Ok. Now, what do we do now? "  
  
" Well, I need to go to Hyrule Castle Town for supplies. Do you wanna come? " He asked.  
  
" Well, I have no place else to go so, sure! "   
  
" Ok, follow me. "   
  
So Link and I went to Hyrule Castle Town. Night turned into Day as we made our way to our destination.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen when Katie and Link go to Hyrule Castle Town? I don't know yet so don't ask me. Doesn't Link know not to talk to strangers? And what is that mysterious voice that always pops up every now and then? Read the next chapter to find out! And if you don't I will punish you! And it'll hurt, a lot, I'll kick you, hard, twice, I mean it!  
  
Poll: Who does Link go best with?  
Results:  
Themselves: 2  
Nabooru: 1  
Saria: 3  
Zelda: 3  
Malon: 3  
(thepiccolopixie, I counted all three votes ^_~)  



End file.
